<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reader Chronicles by weaving_a_tale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011996">The Reader Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaving_a_tale/pseuds/weaving_a_tale'>weaving_a_tale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suburban Shootout (TV), The Deep Blue Sea (2011), The Night Manager (TV), Unrelated (2007), War Horse (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and you just might find a few buffoons), F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Gen, Some angst, Some humour, always romance, full of laughers dancers prancers and loons, oneshots, whatever strikes my fancy to be honest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaving_a_tale/pseuds/weaving_a_tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted tales of Reader persuasions<br/>Hopefully they will satisfy your inclinations<br/>And if such stories give you trepidation<br/>Then I cannot force adoration </p><p>But if you are willing to give them a try<br/>I hope they make you happily sigh<br/>(Or at least help time go by) </p><p>So crack open this book<br/>(Or at least click to the next page)<br/>Let me take you away<br/>To places wondrous and strange<br/>(Tom Hiddleston x Reader ficlets, sometimes featuring him, other times his characters)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Hazledine/Reader, Freddie Page/Reader, James Nicholls/Reader, Jonathan Pine/Reader, Loki/Reader, Oakley (Unrelated)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Reader Chronicles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tom Hiddleston x Bisexual Fem!Reader.</p><p>Featuring the cutest chocolate-coloured spaniel, the chewer of squeaky toys during live-streams, everyone's favourite canine, Bobby!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Placeholder for when I eventually update this fic again haha!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>